forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beloved of Lurue
The problem with this class is in its very name: beloved of Valarian. Valarian is not a Realms deity. This would have to be adapted as beloved of Lurue, or removed. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:46, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I would imagine that's why StarSword included an "Adaptation for Forgotten Realms" subheading, Fw190a8. 01:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) 67-whatever is correct. Though the Book of Exalted Deeds does not include an "adaptation" heading, it's fairly obvious how to fix this problem; it's merely a matter of semantics. When I started writing articles for the BoED prestige classes, I just wanted to eliminate red links. Adapting a class which references something non-canon is as easy as changing a word or two. Another example: Shining Blade of Heironeous could easily be changed to, say, Shining Hammer of Moradin, Shining Blade of the Red Knight, and so on. StarSword 15:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes you're right about it being a matter of changing a word or two. The wiki is written from an in-universe perspective (with the exception of pages about novels, sourcebooks, authors, etc) so any "Adaptation for Forgotten Realms" sections aren't relevant; the whole wiki is about the Realms. I've moved this away from beloved of Valarian to beloved of Lurue and redirected all the incoming links. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:11, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough. I took it the rest of the way and replaced all instances of "Valarian" with "Lurue", and turned the "Adaptation" heading into a note on the original "Beloved of Valarian" class. StarSword 19:50, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, back to this and the other BoED prestige classes. Without an official note on adaptation, there's no cause for us to rename them like this. First, Lurue is not a unicorn a deity, she's a general magical-beasts nature deity who just happens to be a unicorn. Second, unicorns exist in the Realms, doubtless worshipping Valarian, so he has a presence there too, ergo the "beloved of Valarian" can function in the Realms. Third, changing it is confusing for anyone looking for the beloved of Valarian class. So I propose changing back to its proper name. The unrelated tag can stay. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:13, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :Why would unicorns in the Realms be "doubtless worshipping Valarian" when Valarian is not a deity in the Realms? I would think the better solution would be to remove the page as having no connection to the Forgotten Realms. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 01:00, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Every monster brings its own personal deity to the Realms, so it stands to reason the unicorns brought Valarian. We generally keep core-ish stuff on the basis that it may or may not be connected to the Realms: it's there so an interested fan can know which (at least, that's the post-fact argument for retaining what's already been added). ::Player's Guide to Faerûn places the other BoEF deities (well, the paragons) in the Realms. It does say "Lurue (equivalent to Valarian)", but only in the context of adapting domains. ::I think we could call it "beloved of Valarian", and add a note for a possible adaptation to Lurue. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:30, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :::I vote the reverse. Here is what I wrote at the same time you posted: :::The only official guidance about adaptation that I know of is the Player's Guide to Faerûn where it states on page 189 that Lurue is equivalent to Valarian for the purposes of granting the Fey domain spells. It looks like that statement was extrapolated to rename this prestige class to something Realms-specific, which is fine by me. The PGtF spends almost an entire appendix (staring on page 175) explaining how stuff from the BoED and BoVD can be integrated into the Forgotten Realms. I think it would set a bad precedent to mention Valarian in anything other than a Note in the Appendix—Lurue is the goddess of the unicorns and other talking beasts. —Moviesign (talk) 01:52, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :::PS, Beloved of Valarian is already a redirect to this page. —Moviesign (talk) 01:54, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::The guidance in PGtF is for DMs wanting to add the class to their games; that in no way implies that the class exists in the official/canon Realms. We care about the canon Realms here, not a home-brewed version. Unless/until some canon FR source refers to the class, it doesn't exist. ~ Lhynard (talk) 04:55, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ::: Actually, according to Faiths and Pantheons, if a monster deity is not mentioned in an FR source—such as at the end of Faiths and Pantheons where it lists a bunch of them—that deity is said to not exist in Faerûn. ~ Lhynard (talk) 04:55, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :: I agree with Dark T Zeratul and would like to see the page deleted. ~ Lhynard (talk) 04:55, August 31, 2016 (UTC)